In a large commercial class 1 railway switching yard, many trains operate within the same confined geographic area on closely-laid parallel tracks. In order for the operators of the railway switching yard to quickly couple and uncouple various cargo cars on a given train, a wireless radio remote control using radio frequency (RF) communications is used to move a locomotive back and forth to facilitate switching. The yard can be over two miles in length, and the wireless radio remote control communications are required to cover the entire area.